Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki
WELCOME TO THE WIKI! Hello there and welcome to the M''ineC'raft 'C'reepypasta 'W'iki, or '''MCCW! This is the official website for Minecraft Creepypastas, as said by Creepypasta Wiki itself! We currently have pages, active users and total contributions. To start reading, hover over "Popular Pages" or "Suggested Reading" in the navigation bar above. If you wish to join this community and be able to write stories, participate in Wiki conversations or find a new place to make new friends, we advice you make a FANDOM account. We have disabled anonymous users to prevent spam and vandalism, however in just 5 minutes you will be able to join this Wiki! If you would like to make a trollpasta, please post it on our sister wiki built for the purpose. This is to ensure our wiki doesn't get flooded with these pastas. Dramapastas are accepted but please categorise them correctly. If you wish to join the MCCW discord, please follow this link. The wiki is going through Operation Tempus Pacis and there are now 10 admins and 6 bureaucrats on our staff team. Pages will be heavily moderated now, and there will be deleted works. We apologise sincerely if one of your pages get deleted. You may also notice others changes happening in our wiki during this exciting phase so be sure to keep up to date with the latest forum posts! Read on to find the rules, our staff list and more! More information can be found here! Have a nice time! ~ The MCCW Staff Team. Pasta of the Month ---- ---- Popular Pages herobrine.png|Herobrine|link=Herobrine|linktext=Stories of the most terrifying entity to ever exist within Minecraft. Entity 303 Picture 1.jpg|Entity 303|link=Entity_303|linktext=A vengeful group of hackers, a paranormal entity, or a lie from a child? Null.png|Null|link=Null|linktext=An entity as black as the night sky. The green steve.png|Green Steve|link=Green_Steve|linktext=A story about a player being stalked by a mysterious entity called the Green Steve. Some Recommended Reading Material Null.png|Artiopas|link=Artiopas|linktext=A tale of a tormented hacker's plan to destroy a server. Sacrebleu.jpg|Blue Steve|link=Blue_Steve|linktext=A new previously unknown Steve entity appears to a player. We_have_her.png|We Have Her|link=We_Have_Her_(Original)|linktext=An innocent Minecraft game turns into a quest to find a friend. 2017-08-31 16.05.13.png|Batwing4 Beckons Me|link=Batwing4_Beckons_Me|linktext= An undead user unleashes his vengeance on the server which tormented him. Rules Please click here before doing anything! Staff List This is the table of friendly staff members who will be around our Community. Click here to see the activity levels of each staff member! Wiki Updates 9/1/2018 By Bella1963 I understand anyone would be angry if their stories were deleted, but there is a couple of reasons why your story might be deleted. 1. Your story's grammar was too awful. If you're just too lazy to edit your “hard work”, then at least run the story through softwares like Grammarly so people can actually read it. 2. Despite the fact that this wiki is a writing platform anyone with an account can contribute to, we have quality standards. The story can't be overly cliche, have no plot, is far too short and/or is a spam page. 3. If you’re not finished with your pasta yet, please put the template at the very top of your pasta so the wiki staff won't delete it by mistake. If you still think the deletion is unfair, contact one of our staff. But please, if your pasta matches with any of the category above, just think of a new story. You can also ask other users of the wiki for writing tips if you need help. 8/17/2018 by Finalcutter55 The wiki is undergoing various changes. See them here. ---- For a full archive of all Wiki Updates, see Minecraft CreepyPasta Wiki/Wiki Update Archive Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance